Studies will be continued on the nature of the binding ligands for cholera toxin and cellular receptors for the toxin. The preliminary observation that the A subunit binds to cells and may contribute to the toxin's greater activity than E. coli (LT) enterotoxin will be pursued. Attempts to modulate the receptors for cholera toxin by alteration of the nutritional environment will also be made.